The statements in this section merely provide background information related to the present disclosure and may not constitute prior art.
Heat exchangers are traditionally used to transfer heat from one fluid flowing therethrough to a different medium, for example to air or to a different fluid. Heat exchangers that attempt to provide a counter flowing arrangement, where the fluid to be cooled is flowed in a direction opposite to a cooling fluid, have generally proved to be quite complex and expensive to manufacture, or of limited effectiveness in increasing the heat exchange performance of the device. The manifolds used with such devices have typically been even more expensive and complex to construct than the heat exchanger core of the apparatus. A heat exchanger having improved cooling efficiency, that does not add appreciably to the overall cost or complexity of the apparatus, nor specifically to the cost and complexity of the manifolds used therewith, would be highly advantageous.